


I Think He's Taken

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Book 3: City of Glass, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, POV Outsider, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, accords hall kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Ava has a crush on Alec Lightwood and Demi is trying to talk her out of asking him out right before the head into what will turn out to be a historical war. As it turns out, Alec himself makes it pretty clear that he is definitely already taken.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 372





	I Think He's Taken

**Author's Note:**

> It's official. I am obsessed with outsider POV... Enjoy! This is not Beta read (non of my work is) so all mistakes are entirely my own

"Demi!" Ava yelled, across the bustling accords hall

"Ava! Do you have any clue what's happening? Why are all the Downworlders here?" Demi asked

"The Morgenstern girl made a rune that links Downworlders and Shadowhunters for a bit so we can fight together," Ava replied. Though neither of them would be fighting because they were only seventeen, they both wore black fighting gear and carried an array of weapons.

"Oh, cool! Are we allowed to use it?" Demi questioned

"No because we aren't allowed to fight. Plus, that's not even the reason I came over here!" Ava said

"Then why did you come here?" Demi arched one of her eyebrows, she had a feeling it was to do with the oldest Lightwood boy. Ever since Alec had arrived in Idris, Ava had developed quite the crush on him.

"He's over there!" Ava confirmed Demi's suspicions by pointing to where Alec was standing with his sister and the vampire they had brought with them from New York. He didn't seem all that focused on the conversation though, he was glancing around the room like he was looking for someone.

"And your reason for telling me this is?"

"Do you think I should go and talk to him?" Ava asked

"Now, really? He's eighteen, he need to pick a partner for the battle," Demi replied. Honestly, she loved her parabatai, but sometimes her priorities left a lot to be desired.

"He looks nervous, if I talk to him it might help calm him down!" Ava suggested, clearly not wanting to let go of her only opportunity to talk to her crush

Demi held back an eye-roll, "Ava, he has his sister and friend to talk to. I'm sure you'll get another chance to ask him out. In the meantime you can continue gushing about his _ocean blue eyes_ and _ebony black hair_ and _flawless pale skin _,"__

__"But he's going back to New York soon!" she replied, clearly missing her parabatai's teasing_ _

__"We could go to New York for our travel year," Demi suggested_ _

__"But what if he gets a girlfriend by then?" Ava rebutted, stubbornly crossing her arms_ _

__"Then you'll have to find another boy to pin over," Demi had no hard feeling about being blunt with Ava, after all, she's had a front row seat to all of Ava's numerous crushes. She had no doubt that Ava would move on from Alec Lightwood in a few months at most._ _

__"But Demi! He's perfect!"_ _

__"So were Lucas Starkgrove, Ashdon Wolfdale, Declan Loneflower and Oliver Wayblossom," Demi replied_ _

__"But Alec is better!" Ava was adamant and her gaze had wandered away from Demi again and over to where Alec was standing. Demi saw Alec's face brighten as if he had found who he was looking for, then fall again when he realised it wasn't who he thought it was. The person he had seen was a young female werewolf in a gamer T-shirt, Demi couldn't help it as her eyes scanned up and down the werewolf's body, lingering a little too long in certain places._ _

__"She's pretty," Demi hadn't realised she had spoken aloud until Ava replied_ _

__"The werewolf?" Ava asked, cautiously. Only a few days before, Demi had finally told her Parabatai about how she preferred girls over guys. Thankfully, Ava had taken it in her stride and was now trying to set Demi up with a variety of different girls. While Demi protested on the outside, she was secretly grateful for her parabatai's antics. The Clave was unforgiving to people like her and even though no one had explicitly told her that it was a possibility, she knew there was the threat of having her runes stripped if she told the wrong person._ _

__"Uh... yeah," Demi replied, blushing slightly_ _

__"It looks like she's friends with Alec, I could go over there and talk to him and you could talk to her!" Ava looked like she had won the lottery._ _

__"Uhh," Demi started to come up with a reason not to but was saved when Alec broke away from the conversation with Isabelle, the vampire and the werewolf, and began to make hurriedly make his way over towards a tall man in a swirling black coat. "Is that the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane?" she asked_ _

__"I think so, I wonder how they know each other," Ava said_ _

__The two girls watched as Alec and Magnus talked for a moment, Magnus looked surprised that Alec was talking to him but he certainly looked happy about it. After a moment, Alec traced the shape of a rune on his own hand before doing the same on Magnus's. Once the rune was completed, Alec pocketed his stele and Demi saw his face harden with resolve before reaching out and grabbing Magnus by the lapels and kissing him full on the mouth. After a few moments of shocked stillness, Magnus's hands settled on Alec's waist, pulling him closer. It was obvious that this was not the two's first kiss._ _

__A shocked silence settled over the Accords Hall, and Demi could see the array of different expressions on people's faces. Some looked outraged, the majority just looked confused. Isabelle was smiling, and so were many others. Demi glanced over at the Lightwood's parents and saw that Maryse had her hand over her mouth, Robert's eyes were wide with shock. It was safe to say that no one had expected that._ _

__Seeing the two kiss gave Demi an unexpected sense of confidence. If Alec Lightwood could kiss another man, a Downworlder, in the accords hall. In front of his parents and the whole Clave, then maybe there was hope for people like her. It was time for the Clave to abandon it's archaic views and take a step into the twenty-first century._ _

__The room had seemed to recover from it's shock and people were back to milling about, preparing for the imminent battle. Magnus and Alec were still in their own little world and Demi could see Maryse holding her husband's arm, preventing Robert from storming over to the couple._ _

__Smiling with her newfound confidence, Demi turned to Ava and said, "I guess that's how they know each other,"_ _

__Ava smiled and shook her head, "I think my crush is already taken,"_ _

__Demi snorted, "You don't say,"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Any feedback you have is welcome and comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
